TUTN Shorts
by Kitsmits
Summary: A collection of prompts, scenarios, and deleted scenes based on my main fic, To Unravel the Night! Featuring Kaiya, Team Recon, Kakashi, Itachi, Naruto, and many more. Genres will vary; ratings also vary and are noted at the top of each "chapter." Pretty much all of these are non-canon, some set loosely in TUTNverse and some in AUs. May contain mild spoilers for TUTN.
1. The Drinking Game

**Welcome to TUTN Shorts - a little something to tide you over while I procrastinate on the next chapter of TUTN :P**

This was a Tumblr request based on a list of prompts. The request was for the following prompts in a scenario involving Team Recon (Kaiya, Hikaru, Gorou), Kakashi, and Itachi, possibly playing a drinking game.

1\. "I can't stand you!"  
2\. "I never want to speak to you again."  
16\. "You've got quite the attitude today."  
26\. "Do you want to get a drink with me?"  
30\. "If you roll your eyes at me one more time…"  
31\. "Wipe that smirk off your face."

**Setting: **Roughly TUTN-verse. Ish. Not canon.  
**Rating:** M for discussion of sex, language, and alcohol use. All characters are of age.

* * *

**The Drinking Game**

"All righty." Gorou handed out cups of clear liquid around the campfire, a mischievous gleam in his bright hazel eyes. "The game is 'Never Have I Ever.' Super simple - ya just say something you've never done, and if anyone else _has_ done that thing, they gotta drink."

"How did we let him talk us into this, again?" Hikaru muttered, eyeing his drink dubiously.

"Boredom," Kaiya answered. She chewed on her lip, glancing over to Kakashi and Itachi. Neither of them had protested the idea, but she wondered just how much they'd participate.

"Okay, I'll go first," Gorou announced. "Never have I ever seen Mr. Copy-Nin's whole face!"

Kaiya rolled her eyes and took a quick sip.

"Hey, hey, ya gotta take more 'n that," Gorou admonished with a sly grin. "The whole point is to get plastered!"

She glared at him, but tossed back the rest of the alcohol, grimacing as it lightly burned down her throat. "'Kay. Guess I'm next. Never have I ever…eaten clay," she finished with a smirk at Gorou.

"Guilty as charged!" He threw his head back and emptied his small cup into his mouth.

Hikaru shook his head and sighed. "Never have I ever slept with a woman."

Gorou let out a big guffaw, already refilling his cup. "Whoa, gettin' to the good stuff fast!" He threw another shot back.

Across the campfire from Kaiya, Itachi and Kakashi both averted their eyes. Itachi quickly and silently took his shot, which drew another 'whoop' from Gorou - until the larger man realized just who had been the female in that scenario. He turned wide eyes to Kaiya. "Wait - you guys -"

"Shut up," Kaiya grumbled.

"When did-"

"**I never want to talk to you again.**"

Gorou was about to continue, but stopped when Kakashi held out his now-empty cup in front of his face.

"Refill, please," Kakashi said with an innocent - though hidden - smile.

Gorou blinked and gaped at him. "But - you-"

Hikaru gave another exasperated sigh and grabbed the bottle from the bigger man's hand. "I've got this."

"My turn now, yes?" Kakashi put a finger to his chin. "Never have I ever…had a sibling."

Kaiya, Gorou, and Itachi took their shots.

Gorou wiped his mouth. "'Kay, Itachi, make it a good one."

Itachi was silent for a moment. "Never have I ever eaten raw steak."

Crickets.

Gorou rolled his eyes. "Aw, c'mon, I said make it good! Fine, I guess I'll liven things up. Never have I ever had anal sex," he finished with a sly smirk to Hikaru.

"**Wipe that smirk off your face,"** Hikaru scowled, primly drinking from his cup.

Another roll of the eyes. "Hey, you started it with the sex stuff."

"**If you roll your eyes at me one more time…"**

"**Damn, you've got an attitude today! **What's gotten in your craw?"

"**I just can't stand you** right now, that's all."

Kaiya looked imploringly at the other two males. "Wanna go back to town, **get a drink** without these two?"

Itachi was standing before she even finished. Kakashi held up his once-again empty cup. "I'm out, anyway."


	2. The Last Word

This Tumblr request was for a continuation of The Drinking Game! Kaiya, Kakashi, and Itachi, with the following prompts:

23\. "There's no reason to be like that."  
27\. "Can you stop staring at me?"

**Setting:** Roughly TUTN-verse. Ish. Not canon.  
**Rating:** T for alcohol use. All drinking characters are of age.

* * *

**The Last Word**

Kaiya drained the last of her drink and sighed. "This is _soooo_ much better."

"Ah, it's certainly quieter," Kakashi agreed, giving his whiskey a swirl so that the large ice cube clinked against the glass. Somehow, he'd managed to finish half of it without anyone seeing his mask come down.

Itachi stared into his tea, silently wishing they could just turn in for the night. He preferred being with Kaiya either way though, and she seemed determined to take advantage of her time off to try every beverage on the menu.

"'Kay, so amaretto sours are all right," Kaiya decided. "What next…"

Kakashi raised a brow. "What was that, drink number three? Careful you don't go overboard."

"_Two, _thank you very much. Plus, I'm drinking water, and I honestly don't feel anything," Kaiya insisted, raising her water glass for emphasis. "Maybe it's an Uzumaki thing."

"Definitely not something you got from your dad," Kakashi mused.

Kaiya slapped her thighs and stood. "Well, I'm gonna get…something. Any requests while I'm up?"

Both males declined, so she spun on her heel and left their secluded corner booth. It was a pretty nice place, considering how small the town was. Well, it _was_ a resort town, she supposed. She returned her empty glass and leaned against the bar while decided on her next drink. Her first two had been pretty sweet; maybe something more refreshing…

As she thought, the back of her neck began to tingle. Someone was watching her. It wasn't difficult to find the person; there weren't many other people at the bar, and only one who was staring straight at her. She assessed him out of habit with a quick glance: Male, maybe late twenties, didn't seem like a ninja… As soon as her eyes passed his, he flashed her a smile.

Crap.

"Having trouble deciding?" he asked, sliding over to her and flagging down the bartender. "Here, allow me…"

Kaiya held up her hands in protest. "Oh, no, that's really not-"

"I insist," he said. "A beautiful young woman shouldn't have to pay for her own drinks."

Kaiya raised a brow. Great. He _was _hitting on her. "It's a choice. I prefer to make my own decisions."

The man's brow furrowed at the chill in her voice. "Hey, **there's no reason to be like that**. I'm just trying to help."

"I didn't ask for your help." Maybe she'd just get a sake this time, or a beer - something fast and simple so she could return to the booth, away from this guy.

Then the man reached over, his hand heading for her shoulder. "Aww, c'mon, sweetie-"

Kaiya caught his hand in a vice grip. No. She wasn't going to chased off by some touchy creep. She was a _kunoichi_, dammit!

"I'm going to say this once," she hissed through her teeth, locking eyes with him. "I'm. Not. Interested. Now take your drink, go back to your seat, and **stop staring at me.** And bit of advice? Next time a woman doesn't _seem_ interested, don't try to touch her. Just leave her alone, and don't be a baby about it."

The man was clearly in pain, trying (and failing) to hide it. Once she let go of his hand, he snatched it away and scowled. "Bitch…just trying to-"

"Do what, exactly?"

The man froze - Kakashi had appeared just behind him. Even simply standing with his hands in his pockets, he cut an imposing figure. On Kaiya's other side, Itachi walked up, fixing the man with a dark stare that, even without his Sharingan active, was enough to make anyone shrink away and reconsider their life choices.

Kakashi met Kaiya's gaze. "You good here?"

Kaiya looked at the man, now beginning to sweat, and smiled sweetly. "Oh, I think we have an understanding, don't we?"

The man grabbed his drink and scampered to the other side of the bar.

Kakashi leaned against the bar where the man had just been, swirling the ice in his now-empty glass and giving Kaiya an innocent smile of his own. "Needed a refill, anyway."

Kaiya gave an annoyed huff, but smirked all the same. She was fine on her own - but it _was_ pretty funny to see that guy shiver.

The bartender came over and slid a stemmed, frosty glass with a clear, lightly green-tinged liquid. "On the house - that guy's a nuisance, and a crap tipper."

Kaiya eyed it dubiously. "That's not what he ordered, is it?"

The bartender shook his head. "It's called 'The Last Word' - I think you'll like it."

Kaiya sniffed the drink, getting a nose full of herbal, citrusy frost. A slow grin spread across her lips. "I think I will."

* * *

NOTE: "The Last Word" is a cocktail made with gin, green chartreuse, maraschino liqueur, and fresh lime juice.


	3. Family Dinner

Another Tumblr prompt request! This time it was for Minato, Kushina, Naruto, and Kaiya, with the following prompts:

6\. "Sit down, we need to talk."  
30\. "If you roll your eyes at me one more time…"

**Setting: **AU where Minato and Kushina are alive and there was no massacre.

**Rating**: K+

* * *

**Family Dinner**

Kaiya sat at the dining table bent over a mess of scrolls and diagrams as she worked on the design of her latest seal. The gentle clinking of cooking utensils filled the background as her mother prepared dinner, serving as a rhythmic countdown for when she'd have to put everything away.

The front door opened, signaling the arrival of her father. "I'm home," he announced, sounding tired but happy.

"Welcome back," chorused Kaiya and Kushina.

Minato sighed in relief as he took off his shoes. "Is Naruto here, too?"

Right on cue, an orange-and-blond bundle came scampering down the hall, skidding to a stop. "Yeah! Yeah! An' I got an awesome new jutsu to show you that Pervy Sage just taught me! Can we train together today?"

"Dinner first!" Kushina shouted from the kitchen. "Kaiya, put away your project. Naruto, help her set the table. Dinner in five!"

Naruto groaned and skulked toward the dining room. Kaiya continued to jot down some notes even as she started gathering up her scrolls with her other hand.

"_Now,_ Kaiya!"

"Okay, okay," she grumbled, rolling her eyes. Naruto snickered; she shot him a glare as she quickly cleared the table and deposited the papers in her room. Together, the two siblings brought out the bowls, plates, and chopsticks.

"Don't forget the glasses," Kushina called from the stove. "And the napkins! And remember, they go on the _right_ side, not the left!"

Naruto and Kaiya exchanged a look, both rolling their eyes.

"And **if you two roll your eyes one more time…"**

Their backs went ruler-straight. How did their mother always see things, even with her back turned?!

By the time they finished their task, Kushina was setting down a steaming pot in the center of the table with a warm smile. "Ittadakimasu!"

After dinner, Kaiya and Naruto started clearing dishes - another of their tasks - but were stopped by Minato. "Actually, come **sit down - we need to talk.**"

Kaiya and Naruto slowly sat back down, eyeing their father with curiosity. "What's up, 'tou-chan?"

"Well," Minato began, "I've given it careful consideration, and I've decided that my time as Hokage should come to a close."

"Eh?!" Naruto jumped up. "Whaddya mean?"

"I thought things were going well," Kaiya said with a frown. "Is everything all right?"

Minato laughed and waved his hands. "No, no, everything's fine! In fact, that's part of the reason why - it's been peaceful, relations with other villages are good…this is a good time to have a peaceful transition of power."

"The Council isn't pressuring you, are they?" Kushina pressed, rolling up her sleeves. Her crimson hair seemed to swish like fox tails as her eyes grew ferocious. "If they think they're gonna-"

"Everything's fine," Minato assured his wife. "I actually haven't brought it up with the Council yet - I wanted to run this by you three, since you're the most important factors in this decision."

Kushina melted, her face going from feral to delighted in the blink of an eye. She leaned over and hugged her husband tightly, squealing. "Well then that's great, you know! And it'll mean we'll get more time together as a family!"

Naruto brightened at the idea, too. "Hey, does this mean we can train together more, too? Awesome!"

"Have you decided on a successor?" Kaiya asked.

"I believe I have," Minato nodded. "And this is another reason I wanted to talk to you first…I plan to ask Uchiha Itachi to take on the position after me."

Kaiya's eyes widened. He was going to ask Itachi? He rarely spoke about it with anyone, but this had been a dream of his since they were young! "You mean it?"

"I do," Minato answered. "It's high time we had an Uchiha at the helm."

"Ehhh, but Itachi-kun is so young!" Kushina protested. "And he and Kaiya should get married first, you know! Give them some time to enjoy themselves before he's bogged down with meetings and all!"

"'Kaa-saaaan!" Kaiya's face turned as red as her hair. Sure, she and Itachi had been a 'thing' for a few years now, and sure, she could maybe…possibly…see a future with him, but marriage?! She was barely twenty!

Kushina waved away her daughter's embarrassment. "Please, your father and I got married when we were barely your age! And trust me, once the Hokage stuff begins, good luck getting _any_ alone time! No, you definitely want to seal the deal before that, and go on a nice long honeymoon…"

"Eh - Kushina, I don't think we need to go that far," Minato pleaded, looking distinctly uncomfortable at the idea of his daughter going on a honeymoon with anyone. "The whole process will happen over a few years…it'll be a gradual transition…they have time!"

Naruto snickered at Kaiya's side. "Heehee - Kaiya and Itachi, sittin' in a tree…"

"Shut up!"


End file.
